


This is the start, of how it all ends

by irish18



Series: They used to shout my name, now they whisper it [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Derek Hale, Beta Liam, Chaos, Chaos Agent Stiles, Chaos Magick, Cults, Dark Magic, Dark Stiles, Derek P.O.V, For the prologue at least, Full Shift Werewolves, He's only mentioned - Freeform, House of Hale, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Nemeton, Prologue, Scenting, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, So many pop culture references, Stiles has a bad past, Stiles speaks in the third person for the Prologue, True Alpha Scott McCall, but he's a prick, insane stiles, like really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish18/pseuds/irish18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a soul that possesses magical properties looses all faith in its self, it can be seduced by Chaos. Though Chaos doesn't grant it's followers freedom, it does grant them power and purpose.</p><p>A boy with no name looses himself in his magic, Chaos finds him. Which leads him to a werewolf who doesn't even know he's been searching for the boy ever since he lost everything in his life.</p><p>Hell hath no fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the start, of how it all ends

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue of a new story that's been running around in my brain for a few months, so i hope you enjoy. This is my first time writing in the Teen Wolf fandom, so if i make any mistakes please let me know, this is also the second story i've ever written that is based in America, I live in Ireland and I've never been to America, nor have i ever met an American, therefore the only real things I know about America is from their movies and shows, so forgive me if i've mucked a few things up, and do let me know in a comment, cheers.
> 
> -Brayden

(Scott McCall)

-Pack meeting tonight at mine, it’s about Stilinski-

Derek had seen this coming. Though he guesses perhaps they all did. It was clear as day what was going to go down the moment Jackson Whittemore reentered their lives with his tail between his legs ranting about ‘Some bloody mage is tearing up London like the blitz and you lot are just sittin’ on ya arse’s’ or something along those lines.

Derek doesn’t care to remember, but it had all been leading to this.

Jackson had brought the pest Stilinski with him from Britain after the former Kanima had, idiotically, mentioned the nemeton to one of his friends while at some pub in Cardiff, a pub where Stilinski just happen to be eavesdropping in on the conversation. Once Jackson had spilled the beans, Stilinski had kidnapped him to question the wolf some more.

Jackson being Jackson cracked before Stilinski could even begin to torture him.

So now thanks to him, they’ve got a rogue mage living on the outskirts of Beacon Hills trying to crack into the nemeton’s power. 

Alan Deaton suggested to just completely ignore the mage ‘The boy doesn’t have the power to channel that kind of magic’ but now Stilinski must be onto something, that or his Alpha has only now decided, after three months, that its time to take Stilinski seriously.

Derek thinks over this while he checks on the chochip muffins he has baking in his oven. He’d been the first to find Stilinski when the pack had gone to look for him upon Jackson’s arrival. 

He’d been able to sniff out the scent of magic in the preserve almost immediately. He and Laura had always run in the preserve as kids, he knows them woods like the back of his hand, and even though he isn’t Alpha anymore, the preserve is still Hale territory. And if something is going down on Derek’s territory, you can be sure he’ll be there.

The guy, kid really, hadn’t seemed threatening when Derek had approached him. He was lanky and almost uncoordinated with the way he was stomping through the under bush. His skin had reminded Derek of tiny fragments of snow falling in December, so pale and scattered with little moles, he’d briefly had the urge to touch it, to see if it was a soft as it looked. 

“You’re Derek of house Hale, aren’t you?” The kid’s soft British accented voice had spoke, he hadn’t even turned around and Derek had no clues as to how he knew whom he was. 

He had felt like a deer in headlights, completely off guard just from the sound of his voice. 

Then the boy had turned around, and Derek had lost his breath.

There was no way he could describe the beauty that had stood in front of him. His cheeks were a soft red and his lips were the lightest pink he’d ever see. His hair was sticking up everywhere and was a dark chestnut colour. And then there were his eyes, vibrate brown with hidden specks of gold knitted through.

The next thing that had hit him was the boy’s scent, something that had made his wolf preen. It was sweet like vanilla mixed in with cinnamon with a dash of nutmeg, he honestly smelt like Christmas to Derek, the way it entered his senses had pleased his wolf, almost calming it down. But underneath the pleasant sweet warmth was something more Earthy, which must have been his magic.

“How do you know my name?” Derek had asked once he’d got ahold of himself.

“That’s just who this one is, he knows things” The kid had replied, his pink lips curving in a slight smile.

“Because you’re a mage?” Derek had questioned.

The kid had leant his head back and laughed, revealing his pale throat that had his wolf whining “No, because this one has a laptop and an Internet connection” He had said once he’d finished.

“Why do you speak in the third person?” Derek had asked, the kid had just blink owlishly at him, so Derek had cleared this throat before he asked, “Do you have a name, or is it just Stilinski?” 

“This one doesn’t have a name, Stilinski is his families name” The kid replied.

“Why are you here?” Derek asked.

The kid had been pulling a loose strained from his wine red shirt when he’d replied with “This one thinks you already know why, Derek.”

“The nemeton” Derek said, though it wasn’t necessary.

“Bingo, clever wolf” The kid had replied.

“But why?” He’d asked.

“Because this one is an agent of chaos,” The kid had replied in an obvious ‘duh’ tone “There’s so much good in this world Derek Hale, so to even the scale the world must also have some bad. And you’ve seen a lot of bad in your young life, haven’t you?” 

Oh yeah he had. His mind flashes to heat and flames, to a bitter laugh and blonde hair flowing in the wind. He can see a creature of darkness that he used to call family and he can see eyes the same jaded green as his own staring unblinkingly up at him as he covers them with dirt. Derek Hale had seen too much, if he’s being honest.

“The nemeton is neutral” The kids voice had broken Derek out of the flashes of his past “it can be swayed from either side, therefore it’s this ones job to sway it to his side.”

“And what side is that, exactly?” Derek had asked.

“Perhaps you should make a deal with this one Derek of house Hale, let you and him from now on no longer ask the other an obvious question, yes?” The kid had said.

The kid had looked up at the sky before sighing “One day you’re pack is going to made a decision to either kill this one or imprison him, and that is fair enough, it’s their choice to meddle with things they can’t even comprehend. But he won’t be responsible for the end of the great house of Hale, it’s lost far to many already.” The kid had said.

Derek had swallowed “What do you mean exactly?” He had asked.

The kid had looked him dead in the eye; his breathing had stopped for a few seconds at the contact “He means if you’re pack is foolish enough to try and stop him, this one won’t kill you Derek of house Hale, you’ve lost too much as it is” The kid nodded his head to himself “But don’t get him wrong, they will die if they attempt to stop him. Nothing can stop chaos from existing, it would be like someone trying to stop the sun from rising.”

Derek’s wolf had whined at the thought of his pack being slaughtered by this boy, but how much harm could this boy really do? 

“You know that my Alpha isn’t just an Alpha right? Scott McCall is a True Alpha” Derek had said.

The kid had laughed again, but this time it had sounded menacing, “That won’t save him, this one will take what he’s come for with fire and blood.”

“You think you have more power than a True Alpha werewolf?” 

The kid had smirked “Oh Derek of house Hale” he had started, then suddenly Derek wasn’t looking into brown and gold eyes, but instead pitch black, “This one thought you and him had agreed to not ask obvious questions?” 

Derek jumps at the sound of the buzzer on his oven going off, bringing him out of his flashes. The entire conversation had freaked him out. He was terrified of the boy not because of his power, but because of the affect the boy had on his wolf and his body. Both parties had been attracted to the boy’s presence and scent.

The conversation had gone down three months ago, and the first thing he had done was race to Deaton’s home to explain to him every little detail that had been said, from the boy’s unusual speech patterns, to the talk of chaos with fire and blood. Deaton had rubbed his head and sent Derek away, wanting to study these facts with more depth.

They hadn’t heard from the vet since. 

 

 

Derek knocked on the front door of the McCall residence at exactly six p.m. with a plate of warm muffins carefully secure in his hands. His ears picked up movement and he caught the scent of Melissa McCall just before she had opened the door. Melissa was wearing her greenish scrubs from the hospital and her dark hair was done back in a braid.

She sent him a smile before moving outside of the door “Lovely to see you Derek but I can’t stay, emergency at work. Do make sure Scott thanks you for the muffins” She says in a rush as she power walks to her car.

Derek just blinks to where Melissa was just standing before entering the house, toeing his boots off at the door and following the sounds of conversation coming from the living room.

In the living room, it becomes apparent to Derek that he’s late, because the entire pack is already waiting for him, and if by the way Scott licks his lips, his muffins are late too. Derek sits the muffins on the coffee table before taking a seat on the sofa facing the one sitting Scott, Kira and his cousin Malia. Leaving Liam, Mason and Lydia on his own sofa. 

Sitting in the chair at the end of both sofas is Alan Deaton, who looks, frankly, worse for wear. He’s got bags hanging under his eyes and as he moves, he looks a little shaky. Nerves mixed with a lack of sleep, Derek presumes.

Derek leans back on the sofa and smiles softly as he feels Liam moves slightly closer towards him. He gives Liam an encouraging smile that has the young pup leaning against Derek’s shoulder, the clear contentment in his bright blue eyes shining through. 

It had been a shock at first, Liam’s natural needs to be around Derek that is. The former Alpha has seen certain young beta’s wanting to curl up to their Alpha for comfort and protection, so it had been odd that Liam had found his comfort in Derek rather than his actual Alpha and sire, Scott. But the pack had accepted it and Derek was more than happy to cuddle the young pup, it brings memories of contentment from when he used to seek his mother out for comfort.

Scott swallows the last bite of his muffin before clearing his throat and says, “Alright then, shall we begin?” 

Everyone seems to nod his or her head and suddenly the packs attention is on Alan, who seems uncertain under the attention of a pack of wolfs with a banshee, a kitsune and a werecoyote. 

“Well first off, can I just say how difficult it was to research the phrase ‘fire and blood’ without results from some book series” Deaton starts.

“It’s from a show,” Scott says.

“A book series” Lydia says in a tone that clearly states ‘don’t argue with me on this, you will never win’.

Derek has no clue of what they are actually talking about, so he just leans down and softly scents Liam’s sandy blonde hair, much to the pup’s comfort. Liam’s tongue pokes out and he licks Derek’s shirt a little, humming at Derek’s pleased growl.

There’s an obvious clearing of a throat and Derek looks up to see Malia giving him and Liam a quick look before focusing back on Deaton. It had been tense to be around Malia. She smells of pack, but more importantly she smells of Hale, but every time Derek tries to bond with her, she simply walks away or says that she isn’t interested about the Hale name.

It hurts, but he keeps his distance.

Derek looks away from her to see almost everyone else is staring at him. He feels his ears go warm at he attention “What?” he asks.

“I asked if you were sure Stilinski was talking in the third person” Alan says, a little flustered himself.

“Yes I am sure” Derek says back “He kept calling himself ‘this one’ or he’d just say ‘he’ or ‘him’” Derek adds.

Deaton nods “Ok then, well I did find a match to the name ‘Stilinski’ the most recent members of the Stilinski family tree, according to records I got completely legally off the internet mind you, was former sheriff John Stilinski and his wife Claudia Stilinski” Deaton says.

“So what happened? Don’t leave us on a cliff hanger dude” Mason pipes up, completely enthralled with the story.

Mason seems to live for Deaton’s little speeches. Derek’s noticed that the pair have been spending more and more time together and Derek wouldn’t be surprised if Deaton was secretly training Mason to be an emissary for the pack.

“Before I continue I have to say this. Stilinski has killed and he deserves no sympathy, yes?” Deaton asks, his answer is silence so he sighs and continues “Claudia Stilinski had fallen pregnant eighteen years ago with the kid, but unfortunately she passed away after giving birth to Stilinski, her death had enraged John Stilinski and he apparently blamed their child for her death.”

Deaton takes a few seconds before continuing “According to hospital records, John took the baby and drove a few blocks away from the hospital and disposed of him in an alleyway dumpster.”

There’s a few gasps of shock from the room, Derek finds himself clenching his jaw and bright blue bleeding into his eyes. Who could do that? Take a newborn, completely defenseless to the horrors of the world, and toss them into the garbage? Liam attempts to soothe him by rubbing his cheek against his shoulder, and Derek pays his thanks by rubbing Liam’s shoulder with the arm he’s got thrown over his body.

“The baby was found two days latter” another sound of horror “and returned to the hospital. The baby was still wearing his wristband so it wasn’t hard to identify him as John and Claudia’s son. John was found and placed in high security, where apparently he was killed four years later during a prison riot.”

“The boy was placed in a foster home under the name Stilinski as no family members came to claim him, and from the records it would appear he was picked on by all the other kids. He was never chosen for adoption therefore on his sixteenth birthday he was kicked out onto the streets, and that’s where the record ends. I suspect he went to Britain to try and find a power base, since the majority of the worlds magical artifacts are kept there” Deaton finishes.

Everyone takes a few minutes to recover from the story of the boy’s upbringing. Unloved from birth by his father, unliked from those around him, and unwanted by anyone else. Derek feels his chest fill with sadness for the boy, for the harsh life he’s had to live.

After the silence has gone on for a few minutes, Lydia breaks it “And what of the reference to fire and blood?” 

“Well that was a little trickier to figure out. But I found a direct link in a tome that discusses the fusion of fire and blood, fire meaning pyrokinesis and blood representing blood magics. These two, usually separate arts of dark magic, fused together create a rare piece of magic simply called Chaos Magick” Deaton says.

“Chaos Magick can only be achieved by a blood and fire sacrifice of a pure soul who chooses to give their life for the mage. And since Claudia willing gave her life to bring the Stilinski child into this world, all he had to do was dig her up and alight her bones with mages fire.” 

“The kid said he was an agent of chaos, what does that mean?” Derek asked.

“That could be a reference to a higher mage, a master of chaos, maybe even a demonic influence. Reports say that from a young age the kid would speak to himself” Deaton says.

“Why doesn’t he have a name though? Why wouldn’t the people at the home give him one?” Liam asked, almost hesitantly.

“They simply didn’t care, they were probably hoping that he would get adopted and then given a name.”

“One last question,” Derek says, “Why does he speak in the third person?” 

“Unfortunately I couldn’t find a reference with chaos and one referring to themselves in the third person, but I do have a theory. I believe that the child had felt so lonely and completely void of love that he was vulnerable to demonic influence. He was completely lost in a world he wasn’t wanted, that he allowed it to partially take over his body, letting it control his speech” Deaton explains.

A demon, just prefect Derek thinks to himself. Alpha werewolves? Sure, bring them on. Crazed Kanima? Sure, why not. Getting his heart ripped out by a spell-swinging teacher? He doesn’t fancy it, but heck. 

Demons though, Derek taps out.

His Mum had taught him and his sisters about the demonic forces hidden from the world, how they needed a human vessel to break through the barrier of their plane and into ours. It had given him nightmares for months, until his Mum had soothed him with her worlds ‘I won’t let anything bring you harm, my sweet moon’ 

But now, he felt more afraid then ever.

“So what is the plan then?” Kira asks, wanting to get past the talk of demons.

“Hold on for a second, when you say demonic you mean like, literal demons?” Mason asked, looking rather sick.

“Yes” Deaton bluntly replied.

“Fucking Christ” Mason cursed.

“The plan” Scott gathers everyone’s attention “Is to bind Stilinski’s magic to prevent him from gaining access to the nemeton. It will require everyone’s effort to distract Stilinski long enough for Deaton to bind him, but once it’s done Deaton has found a ritual that will banish the demon’s words and influence from Stilinski completely.” Scott says with all the confidence that only a True Alpha could possess.

“I have also been informed that this process will wipe Stilinski’s memory completely. He won’t remember what has happened to him, and he won’t remember the pain he has been through. He’ll be an empty shell and it’s our job to fill it with memories that we’ve made for him.”

There’s another moment of tense silence where everyone feels gobsmacked “What kind of memories?” Lydia asks.

“To start with, Stilinski was adopted by my Mum when he was just an infant” Scott says “And he lost his memory in a car crash, luckily Mum can forge some documents and after the ritual we can transfer Stilinski to a room at the hospital, we’ll say he’s been in a coma for a few weeks or something” Scott says.

“He needs a name” Derek speaks up, attention back on him, great “We can’t keep calling him Stilinski. He deserves a name, it’s something he’s never had.” 

“Yeah, something cool” Scott nods “Like Stiles.”

Everyone in the room groans “Oh god, that’s awful” Lydia remarks, Derek can’t help but to agree.

“Well he’s my brother, so that’s what I’m going with” Scott says back.

“Ok then, Stiles” Deaton says, “Lydia, Malia and Liam, you’re going to be his best friends. Scott, you’re going to be his slightly overprotective brother, I think he would like that after a life without love. Mason, you’ll be his go to guy if he feels like he needs to vent about something that he can’t share with his best friends or brother. And Derek, um” Deaton scratches at his head.

Everyone seems to be in deep thought about what Derek’s role will be in Stilin- Stiles’ life. Derek’s not sure on how he feels about it, should they be forcing these faked memories into the poor kid? He can’t help but to think that his Mum would disapprove.

“He should be someone who Stiles trusts, since he’s the only one other than Jackson who’s spoken to him” Liam suggests.

Derek really doesn’t like where this conversation is going so he quickly asks “Speaking of, where is the cause of our problems?” 

“Back in Britain” Lydia says, then she’s suddenly taping her glossed covered lip with her index finger “Someone who can protect him, someone who trusts him, and someone who could love him” She hums before sending him a slight smile, it makes his heart rate rise.

Derek knows the word is on everyone’s tongue, but they all seem to refuse to say it, instead they’re all staring him down, and after a few minutes of silence he mournfully says “I guess I could be his boyfriend, or something.”

Lydia hums “Why Derek, what an excellent idea. You can give him the kind of love he’s never known” She’s far too happy about this and she’s slowly becoming his least favourite member of the pack.

“And I can be the brother who disapproves of his choice in men but loves him anyway” Scott adds.

“Sure, why not. And I’ll be the awesome girlfriend who he thinks is far to good for you” Kira says with a smirk.

Scott rolls his eyes, but Derek can smell the scent of love and compassion his Alpha is giving off. Derek had worried about Scott after Allison, but Kira had helped him through it, and they had found love.

“So that’s everything then. I’ll need Mason’s help with the spell casting so he and I will practice it tonight and we’ll find Stiles tomorrow night” Deaton says with a nod of his head.

Derek prays that it doesn’t blow up in their faces.

 

 

Derek really wishes that for once one of their plans would actually go as, well, planned.

Finding Stiles had been more of a challenge this time around. Derek vaguely wonders if that it because last time Stiles had wanted to be found by him, he’s not sure. But picking up that sweet Christmas scent is slowly becoming a task that he feels like should be completely forgotten and they should all just go to sleep, cause its got to be past 3 a.m. at this point. 

He pulls his leather jacket closer to his body while he trudges around the preserve. So much for knowing it like the back of his hand, he thinks bitterly to himself. He breaths out and in front of him he can see his breath, it wasn’t even winter yet for crying out loud.

His hands feel frozen when he pulls his mobile out of his leather jackets pocket to see if anyone else from the pack had spotted Stiles, and he’s annoyed to find no new messages.

Suddenly his hearing picks up the sound of thudding footsteps and harsh breathing. He quickly puts his mobile away and lightly scents the air, feeling confused with the fact that he can’t smell anything. 

The thudding gets closer and he allows his claws to extend and his eyes shine up electric blue. He hears the breathing and thudding approaching from behind; so he turns around, ready to attack

But he’s quick to stop once he sees Liam’s frightened face. 

Liam’s eyes flash up amber in response to Derek’s, showing him submission, before they return to light blue. Derek shakes his head, as if to clear himself, and opens his arms.

“It’s ok, little pup” He says warmly.

Liam smiles before burying his lithe body into Derek’s. He can feel Liam shiver in his arms, so he rubs him to try and create some heat.

“I was scared that you’d left me,” Liam says quietly into his chest.

“What do you mean, little one? You know I’ll always protect you” Derek said down to the pup.

“What, like how you protected me?” 

Derek feels his blood run ice cold at that voice. His muscles stiffen up and his mind supplies him with the last time he’d heard it. It feels like a lifetime ago, him and Laura in New York, trying to find a life outside of what they had lost. He remembers the pain he’d felt in his chest on a chilly night, the same pain that he’d felt when the fire had started. He had jumped out of bed and tried to call her, but she wouldn’t answer. And it wasn’t until he returned to a town he’d swore he’d never go back to only to find her eyes looking up at him, staring into nothingness, and the smell of her blood seeping into the dirt.

He feels his gut give a lurch, like he’s about to be sick.

He moves Liam behind him and turns around, only to feel his heart skip a beat at the sight of his older sister. 

It can’t be real he tries to tell himself. But it’s her, standing there in the flesh. Smiling a smile at him that feels anything but friendly. Her fists are clenched and her eyes are glowing Alpha red. 

“You can’t protect anyone, Derek” Laura’s sweet and beautiful voice continues “I’d step back if I were you pup, everyone around him gets burnt.”

Her words feel like a kick in his guts. He hears himself gasp and his eyes sting with tears. He can hear a bitter laugh echoing through the preserve, a laugh he still hears in his nightmares.

“No” he gasps out, he legs giving way making him fall to the cold ground.

“Look at your pup Derek, look what happens when you get to close” Laura says.

Derek doesn’t want to, but he feels compelled, so without much thought he finds his body turning around.

Liam is taking a few steps away from his, his bright blue eyes shining with fear and his heart rate is accelerating. Derek blinks and suddenly Liam’s screaming out in pain as flames start to flicker from his vans.

“No!” Derek shouts, trying to get him, to save him, but he can’t move. He can only watch and listen to Liam’s screams of terror, the look on his face. The flames cast a heat over Derek, almost taunting him with its warmth. 

“You should of known by now Derek” Laura snickers from behind him “Kate may of set it up, but in the end, you’re the flame that burns everyone.”

Derek can’t move, can’t think. Liam’s now on the ground, still crying out in pain, his scent of coconut completely overtaken by the gut reaching scent of burning flesh.

Derek can’t, he just can’t.

And then he feels a sting on his cheek and suddenly he’s lying on the ground, staring up at Lydia’s face.

Lydia is rubbing her palm and she’s giving him a cautious look, like she’s afraid he’ll snap her neck at any second or something. He takes a quick look around to see the whole pack is surrounding him, including Liam, who isn’t burning to death.

An illusion, it was all an illusion.

Even with this knowledge, he still finds himself jumping from the ground and pulling Liam’s body into his. He lightly scents Liam’s throat, trying to calm his wolf down, which is still feeling uncertain of anything at this point.

“You ok?” Liam asks gently, it’s such a Liam thing to do, to treat Derek with kindness he means, and it brings a soft smile to his lips.

“Yeah, m’fine now” Derek replies and pulls back once he’s sure that Liam is fine and safe.

“It was an illusion trap, powerful magic only a few can channel” Deaton answers his unasked question “Stiles must have laid the preserve with different types of magical traps, to try and weaken us before we even reach him.”

“We all had a trap that was specified for us” Lydia says, and its only now does he took a good look at her and sees the bruises of a hand print marked into her neck “Some more physical then mental, it would seem” She adds, noticing him staring at her neck. 

He wants to ask if she’s alright, but he knows Lydia Martin well enough to know that she hates it when people ask her that, hates it even more than what ever it is that’s bothering her. So he just nods his head and looks over to his Alpha, who’s shaking slightly and gripping Kira’s shoulder so tight that his knuckles have gone white.

“We have to continue with the plan, someone with the power that he has must be stopped” Scott says in a stern voice, completely contradicting his body posture.

“And you believe you can stop this one?” 

There’s a few snarls and whimpers at the ghost like voice echoing through the trees of the preserve. Derek grips his fists and refuses to show fear, trying to be strong for the pup that’s found his way back into Derek’s arms.

“Was that him?” Liam asks in a whisper.

He seems more terrified than Derek has ever seen him. Part of him wants to know what trap Liam had experience, but a bigger part doesn’t want to know what his little pup has been through. So all he does is answer his question with a simple ‘yeah’ and holds him tighter.

“Enough smoke and mirrors, show yourself!” Scott yells into the woods, his voice laced with an Alpha’s growl, which scares a few of the preserves native animals and forest dwellers.

A sinister laugh echo’s back, giving everyone goosebumps “Why? So you can drain this one of his power? You think he doesn’t know what your planning Alpha McCall? Do you take him for a fool?” Stiles’ voice shouts back.

“He must be a fool if he allows you to speak and act for him!” Scott yells back.

There’s silence through the forest for a few seconds before laughter echoes again “You think someone speaks for this one? You think someone is controlling him? Do you truly know so little?” the voice asks.

Everyone, including Derek, turns to face Deaton, who is looking a little faint “I thought you said something was possessing him?” Malia demands.

“A demon, to be specific” Mason adds, looking confused as to why Deaton could have been wrong.

“I said it was a theory” Is Deaton’s reply.

“YOU FOOLS!” Stiles’ voice shouts, causing the werewolves to grasp their ears at the loud booming sound.

There’s a spark of light from the distance moving towards them. Derek watches at the spark quickly turns into a flame floating above the hand of its creator. Slowly, Stiles walks out of the shadows, the flames light flickering across his face, which holds a smirk of pride.

Instead of the soft red shirt and baggy jeans he’d been wearing when Derek first saw him, he’s now decked out in a dark long robe that’s tied with a soft red thread around his waist. Over his head is a hood attached to the robe, hiding his hair and giving him a more shadowy look.

He’s got his hand extended with his palm facing up; the flame dances around above his palm, almost as if it’s alive.

Stiles opens his right hand and clicks his fingers and a red mist forms in the air in front of him. The mist forms some kind of symbol that Derek has never seen before, he looks over to see that even Deaton is looking confused at the symbol. Stiles pushes his hand through the symbol and a soft thud echo’s through the preserve, and the symbol fades to nothing.

The tension in the pack suddenly shifts. There’s a few snarls at the sight of Stiles, Kira and Scott even arrange themselves in a crouching position, ready to strike if need be.

Stiles looks over the pack with his brown eyes shining almost in disinterest, until they find Derek and then shift to Malia. Surprise is evident on his face for a few seconds, until he cools it back down to disinterest.

“Two Hales in a pact that is under control of someone who isn’t even an heir to their family’s name, this one doesn’t understand” Stiles says.

Now that he isn’t magically booming his voice through the forest, he’s back to sounding like he did that night, like a normal teenage boy, almost not threatening, though Derek suspects that’s what Stiles’ prefers, making his foes believe he is just a little kid, then slicing them to piece the moment their guard is done.

“Scott is more powerful then the Hales ever were” Malia defends her Alpha, though her words do send a shock of pain through his chest. He tries to not let it show, but from Stiles’ quick glance, Derek just knows that Stiles knows those words hurt him.

“Your words insult house Hale and everything they stood for. How dare you stand on their territory and speak with such arrogance” Stiles replies, venom almost seeping into his voice.

“This one should kill you where you stand, but he made a promise and he’s bound to it. No Hale shall die tonight, even if you’re unworthy of that title,” Stiles says, casting a quick look towards Derek.

“No one will be dying tonight” Scott says back, a gleam flickering in his eye.

“Is that a fact?” Stiles asks, a smile telling that he’s enjoying this.

“It’s a promise,” Scott snaps as he flicks his hands out, preparing to shift.

Except his claws aren’t extending.

There’s a sharp pang of panic at the sight of Scott looking down at his human hands with terror. Derek tries to extend his own claws, even his fangs, but they won’t grow. He looks around at the other were creatures only to see that they are having the same problems. 

They can’t shift. 

Suddenly there’s an ominous laugh that makes his skin crawl. The pack looks over to where Stiles is now floating a few centremetres from the ground, the flame still flickering in his palm casting enough light for them to see the grin on his lips, a grin that’s going to add to Derek’s nightmares.

“You” Stiles’ points his free hand towards Scott “Scott McCall, first of his name” Stiles sends out another round of laughter “You have no power here!” 

Stiles’ raises his hands and a force of red magic throws the weres away a few feet. Derek lands on his back, he’s pumping so much adrenaline that he doesn’t even feel the rocks from the forests floor scrapping against him. He sits up to see Lydia, Deaton and Mason standing before Stiles’ hovering form.

“The puppies were never a threat to this one, you three however” Stiles says.

Lydia breathes in, preparing to blast him with her call, but she chokes and instantly grabs at her throat.

Stiles’ wags his long index finger at her “Oh no Miss Martin, you’re call will need time to recover from your little trap, or have you already forgotten what happened?” He asked, teased more like. 

Stiles then focuses his attention towards Deaton and Mason “Last ones. A mage and his apprentice, yes? A mage will only share his secrets when he’s sure that the process of decay has begun. Is that the case Alan Deaton?” Stiles asked.

Derek could see Deaton grit his teeth as Mason looked at his mentor. Derek definitely called it, but that wasn’t relevant right now.

Deaton snaps something in Latin and flings his arm out. A jet of blue light launches itself towards Stiles, but the chaos agent just gives out a laugh and flings his index and middle finger, dispelling Deaton’s curse.

“Baby magics” Stiles taunts “Want to see what a proper curse looks like?” 

Stiles’ raises his hands up towards the sky. His palms ignite with mages fire, and he launches it towards Deaton. Both Deaton and Mason cast a shielding charm, but it only softens the blow, Deaton takes most of the mages fire and is propelled backwards.

“No!” Mason yells, before glaring at Stiles.

Derek looks over towards Liam and whistles lightly, but still loud enough for the pup to hear it without the aid of his powers. He watches the pups ears twitch before he looks over at him. Derek wants nothing more than to go over and soothe the pup, but he needs to end this right now, and he needs a distraction.

He nods his head over to where Stiles is ranting about taking Mason in as a sidekick and Liam instantly understands the message, as he nods back with a wink.

Both Derek and Liam shove of the ground and run towards Stiles.

Stiles stops mid rant to look over at the two wolves. At first he looks confused as to why two werewolves, who have been robbed of their powers, would attempt to attack him. Eventually he shrugs his shoulders and hurls a wave of red telekinetic energy at Liam, blasting the pup off his feet.

Derek was banking on Stiles’ attacking Liam first, as much as the thought pains him, because it gives him a chance to run past Mason and whisper “Bind him when the time is right.” 

Derek feels his feet leave the ground and his speed decreases. He looks down to see that he’s now hovering off the ground, and when he looks up he sees Stiles’ hovering with his palm facing him, red magic spinning around it.

“Really though, did you think that would work?” Stiles asks.

“Maybe” Derek says back, feigning disappointment.

It makes Stiles grin, and he finds himself being pulled towards the mage. He stops mid air when he’s right in front of him. From here, Derek can smell the scent of Christmas underneath all the harsh smells of Chaos Magick. 

“I’m sorry” is what Derek says, taking Stiles’ completely off guard judging from how his brown eyes widen.

“Sorry for what?” the Chaos agent asks.

“For everything you’ve been through, everything you’ve been forced to experience. A child shouldn’t be brought into this world and go through everything you have.” Derek says to him.

“You actually mean that, don’t you?” Stiles’ says, “You’ve lost almost your whole family. Your sister Cora refusing to accept your presence, your cousin acting ignorant towards her family roots. You and this one are almost the same, Derek Hale” Stiles says, gazing into his eyes, bringing Derek just that little bit closer.

“You know what it’s like to feel a total absence of love, and yet you would force this one to stay alive in this life? How cruel of you” Stiles whispers.

Derek carefully reaches up to drag his hood down “Don’t” Stiles begs, a tone Derek hasn’t heard him use before.

Vulnerability.

“No one would want to look at this one, he’s a taint to this world” Stiles looks down towards the ground “He’s evil in its purest form, ugly and unwanted. He just wants it to end.”

Derek’s eyes widen at Stiles’ voice “What do you mean?” 

Stiles’ looks up, Derek can see the desperation in his eyes, the sadness that’s clouding his features. His body is shaking and Derek has the sudden urge to hold him, comfort him. 

“He has to end it before he looses himself again, he just wants it to end” Stiles mumbles sadly.

Derek slowly raises his hand and cups Stiles’ cheek. He feels a shock at how cold the boy’s skin is, almost like ice is hiding behind it “But do you know what the most sadist part is?” Stiles asks.

“What?” Derek says back.

And suddenly Derek’s whole body goes cold; Stiles’ lips turn up in a wicked smirk and his eyes go pitch black “How you fell for a little sob story.”

Red energy forms in Stiles’ left hand and he drives it into Derek’s chest. At first nothing happens, but then he’s over come by the pain of, well, everything.

He can’t think, he can’t see. All he can feel is the pain of his family burning alive. He can feel the heart break from loosing Paige. He can feel his chest burn from where Kate ripped out what was left of his heart. He can feel it all at the same time.

He can see his Mum in his mind. She’s holding the pups behind her as the flames burn everything in their path. She’s got silent tears running down her cheeks but she refuses to show her fear. Instead, she turns around to face Derek’s baby cousins and she starts saying something to them, what he doesn’t know. She nods her head and then the flames reach them, their screams fill his head.

His throat begins to hurt, and its only then does he realise he’s screaming as well.

Suddenly he’s experiencing something else. He can see a little boy, no older then five, sitting alone on a wooden floor in a dark room. The boy is curled up as tight as he can while his body shakes with sobs “It’s going to be ok” the boy says to himself, his cries filling the room.

A door opens and the boy jumps at the sound. In walk four other boys around the same age as the boy who’s crying “Look at the freak!” on of the new comers says while pointing at the crying boy.

“Crying for your Mummy are you? Too bad you killed her,” Another says while laughing.

“He didn’t mean to do it!” The boy who is crying shouts.

“Oh here he goes again with the stupid talking, you should just start calling yourself freak as well, its not like you have a real name” another shouts.

“One day this one will have a name! And you will still be here, alone” The crying boy shouts.

One of the boy’s walks up to the kid and leans down to whisper in his ear “You really thing anyone would want you? To take you from here? To give you love? You’re kidding yourself, Stilinski.” 

“Feel them burn!” Stiles shouts at him, breaking him from his hallucination “Feel the pain of being at the edge of death, but never getting the release. Feel their souls burning in your very chest! This is Chaos at its purest form!” 

He feels like he’s on the edge of passing out, his blood grows cold and his vision is starting to fade. He rolls onto his side, because apparently he’s no longer floating, to see Mason conjuring up the binding spell. Derek just hopes that he distracted Stiles long enough for Mason to do the ritual alone.

“Ah the young magician is attempting magic is he? How about a counter offer?” Stiles says before crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes “Quicumque obligare ad me, et posuit super eos maledictio. Et duodecim tantum lunas ad terminum , si est , qui me vinctum feed hoc magicae potentia . Nullam uim votum potest tollere!” 

A river of red energy wraps itself around Stiles’ body. Whatever it is, it must be taking up all of Stiles’ power because suddenly the screams have faded and Derek can finally feel his wolf again.

Derek sits up to see that the other weres can feel their counterparts as well, Scott flashes Alpha eyes at Stiles “Mason do it!”

“No!” Deaton shouts, but it’s to late.

Mason finishes his chanting and fires the green energy at the floating chaos mage. The green light smashes into the red surrounding Stiles’ body, making him gasp out in pain. The red magic seems to react to the binding spell, because it fizzles and jets lightening fast into Mason’s chest, causing him to let out a blood-curdling scream.

The pack reacts fast.

Kira and Malia jump up and race towards Stiles’ convulsing body. Once there, they hold him down to prevent him from running away once the binding spell has complete. The rest, including Derek, run to where Mason has fallen unconscious.

“Stupid boy” Deaton snaps before falling to his knees and cradling Masons head in his lap.

Now that Derek can feel his powers, he uses his hearing and he can hear Mason’s heartbeat, which is beating strongly.

“He’s going to be fine, Deaton” Derek says in a relieved tone.

Deaton’s head snaps up and he’s got on a glare that Derek never thought he’d see on the usually calm man “You’re an idiot if you think that Derek, he’s been cursed and I’m not familiar enough with the ancient language to figure out what it is” Deaton shakes his head before looking down at Mason “This is my fault, I shouldn’t of let him do the ritual.”

“You didn’t have a choice” Scott says calmly “We all know that Mason has only wanted to help, you wouldn’t of been able to stop him even if you tried to.”

“This is because of him” comes a voice filled with anger.

Derek looks up to see Liam’s eyes are burning amber. He’s breathing has turned harsh and his claws are breaking into the skin of his palm from where his squeezing them. Liam’s eyes are targeted on Stiles’ body, and before anyone can do anything, Liam’s charging at him.

Scott tries to command Liam with his growl, but Liam’s so far into rage that he ignores it. Derek quickly jumps up and races after the angry beta. Thankfully Derek grabs the pup around his waist just before he can get to Stiles, who is no longer shaking and is looking up at them with a grin of all things.

“Oh no, poor puppy has lost his playmate” Stiles taunts, Liam cuts Derek’s arm in an attempt to get away, but Derek bites his tongue and holds on tight “Just think of what he will do when he finds out what this one has done” Stiles smiles.

“What do we do with him? He’s still a danger to everyone around him. He may be bound now, but what if he figures a way to unbind himself?” Derek hears Scott ask.

“The only way he can unbind himself is if he kills Mason, the one who bound him. If we go ahead with the plan and wipe his memories, he’ll have no clue about magics existence, let alone that his has been bound from accessing it” Deaton replies.

“You can’t stop what this one has set in motion,” Stiles says to no one in particular.

“Then maybe we should just kill you then!” Liam shouts.

“Sure” Stiles says with a shrug “But that would mean that Derek of house Hale will die along with this one” Stiles stares directly into his eyes, making him feel faint “You’re not the only one who can distract someone, Derek. I forced a life bond between us the moment you started to experience your past. You die, this one does, he dies and you die. Death for everything!” Stiles cheers.

“That’s why I saw you in my hallucination, you were at the home” Derek says to him. 

Stiles’ face goes hard “A minor miscalculation” he blinks before looking back at the sky “This one also saw something from you, a vision of Talia Hale soothing you about bad dreams, her sweet moon she hummed” Stiles says, almost in a trance “Was it nice to have a Mum Derek? Did you feel a love that everyone should have?” Stiles smirks “Did if feel nice to hear her scream as she died?” 

“Wipe his memories” Derek gasps out; forcing his eyes closed, trying to block it out “Just wipe them.” 

“We need to find out what curse he placed on Mason, and how to break it” Deaton says.

Stiles laughs, “No power on Earth can break it!” he looks over at Deaton “For all you know, this one could of cursed him to turn everything he touches into gold! Imagine that though!” Stiles laughs again.

“He has knowledge of a spell that can suppress a were creatures powers, let him be wiped and the knowledge go with it” Kira says from where she’s still holding him down, though Stiles doesn’t look ready to run, in fact he looks like he’s enjoying himself.

“She’s right” Scott says before looking at Deaton “Do it.”

Deaton nods and moves so he’s leaning over Stiles’ body. He places his hands at the boy’s temples and begins to chant.

Stiles looks up at Derek and gives him a smirk “This one is simply dying to know how it all turns out.”

From the shadows another one watches over the pack and his fellow Chaos Mage. A smile finds it’s way onto his pink lips, a smile of success. Blue eyes catch every single movement that the elder mage makes; making sure that the old fool is competent enough to cast a memory charm. He licks his lips as a sharp tang of metal seeps into the air, the taste of a mage being bound from their power.

His blue eyes cloud over black as the spell is completed “This is the start, of how it all ends,” he says quietly from the shadows.


End file.
